remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Trenchfoot
Trenchfoots are the faster and stronger relatives of the Swampfoot and Bruinscale and appear only in the Nidarian Guard-only Daily Quests "Trenchfoot Sightings" (CY0003) and "Trenchfoot Study" (CY0063) from Cypress. During Sightings! quests, they appear in one of the three areas of the Ridgeback Highlands or in the West End Ruins. The Trenchfoot has the ability to jump from platform to platform. They can do this just as quickly as any player character. They use mid-range horizontal melee slashes to attack the player and also have the ability to attack above their heads. This can be especially dangerous if an Aeronaut or Crag becomes cornered and tries to escape by jumping over the Trenchfoot. Their melee attacks apply the Sprained affect to the character, which results in the attack stat being lowered by 50%. Tactics Tips & Attacks The Trenchfoot's break attack can be aimed upwards. Attempting to jump or fly over them is not recommended. Attacking them gives you a short period of time to dodge through them unharmed, potentially letting you evade their attack. Note that they use the same AI as Swampfoots/feet and Bruinscales. Aeronaut You should be able to charge at them with your steamthrower active, and dodge their break attack by doing so. Then turn around and come at them again. In some cases you will be able to see the Trenchfoot on screen whilst remaining far away enough that it does not react to your presence. From this vantage point, repeated charge shots may be able to hit and kill it without it ever moving. Ferric Hit the Trenchfoot and Backdash away, then double-jump over his head. Get a good bit of room between you and him again, and then run at him and slash him again. Repeat. If you and the Trenchfoot are on level ground, it is easy to strike the Trenchfoot and safely walk straight through it as it flashes. The Trenchfoot will tend to attack where you were, leaving his back wide open. It is possible to find spots where you can attack a Trenchfoot and it cannot attack you. If the Trenchfoot is on a thin platform touches a vertical wall, you can hang from the wall and strike it as it runs around overhead. There are other spots where a ferric can attack a Trenchfoot through a wall. If on flat even ground with a fair amount of distance between a ferric and a Trenchfoot you can spam down A over and over to kill the Trenchfoot. Another more safe alternative is to hit the Trenchfoot and then to roll through it with the tumble roll (Down+A). It will abruptly stop and turn around to attack you again, again strike it and roll through it. Probably the safest method. Crag Grab a wall to where he will continue to jump, but cannot reach you. Attack downwards until he is dead. If in a relatively open and flat area, you can run at him then jump + downswipe at the last minute. Turn and repeat. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Rare Mimics: Trenchfoot: *This stronger relative of the Swampfoot chases down its prey with a barrage of sprain-inducing punches. First Encounter: Mimicology Duty Quest Relevance *Cypress gives the Daily Quest "Trenchfoot Sightings!" ((CY0003)), in which the player has to kill 15-25 Trenchfoots in either the West End Ruins or in any subarea of the Ridgeback Highlands. *In the Mimicology Quest "Trenchfoot Study" (CY0063), the player must collect 25 Trenchfoot Thorns, dropped by Trenchfoots located throughout Steamport City during this quest, and return them to Cypress. Trophy Farming Since this mimic only appears in a Daily Quests and Mimicology Quests given by Cypress, the only way to farm it for trophy is to abandon the quest mid-way and start it over again; kills are tracked anyway. Related Enemies *Swampfoot *Bruinscale Category:Enemies Category:Nidarian Guard Only